Ikat
by melloncchi
Summary: Sentuhan demi sentuhan kasar itu sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh Nagisa. (Humor gagal)


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Fanfiction by melloncchi**

"Akh! Sakit, Karma!" yang dipanggil tidak mengacuhkan sahabatnya yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Tangan-tangan yang sering ia gunakan untuk berbuat jahil atau berkelahi tidak memperlambat atau melembutkan pekerjaannya—membuat Nagisa lagi-lagi meringis.

Matanya terasa sangat panas akibat tarikan-tarikan kasar Karma. Terus-menerus ia meminta agar Karma lembut sedikit menjamah asetnya. Bahkan meminta supaya berhenti saja tapi tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Karmaa.. Pelan-pelan, kek! Sakit tau!" Nagisa meraih tangan Karma, berusaha menjauhkan tangan itu. "Udahan aja deh! Kamu mah gitu!" kesalnya.

Lagi, hanya suara angin yang menyapa indra pendengarnya. Di dalam kelas, baru ada mereka berdua dan Ritsu akan menyala pada pukul delapan. Nagisa melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. 'Siyal sekali aku. Sudah datang kepagian, bareng Karma, pula. Andai ke tokonya besok saja.. Pasti gak bakal kena jahilnya si setan'

"ADUH! BUSET DAH KARMA! DARI TADI KAMU ITU MAU KUCIRIN RAMBUT AKU ATAU JAMBAK-JAMBAK DOANG SIH?!" Nagisa habis kesabaran. Dengan segera ia pergi menjauh sembari merengut—menunggu anak perempuan atau Kayano yang pasti akan melakukanya dengan lembut.

"Hei jangan marah dong" Karma berujar santai sembari menghampiri pemilik manik azure itu. "Aku kan bukan perempuan" Nagisa mendengus tidak peduli. Menyebalkan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit menunggu sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, derap langkah terdengar. Berharap bahwa atensi itu berjenis perempuan.

"Ohayou, Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun"

"Hara-san! Ohayou!" Hara menyerngit bingung, tidak biasanya sang pembunuh handal di kelas mereka menyapa dengan begitu heboh dan rambut yang agak berantakan. "Aku senang kau datang cepat" ujarnya sembari menghampiri Hara yang masih diambang pintu.

"Doushita no, Nagisa-kun?" tanyanya lembut. Seperti suara Ibunya ketika membacakan dongeng pada masa kecil.Tersenyum, Nagisa memberikan dua karet gelang kepada Hara.

"Tolong kucirin rambutku. Aku tidak sempat karna tadi sedang terburu-buru. Lalu aku minta tolong Karma-kun tapi dia malah menjambak-jambak rambutku." Nagisa menjelaskan dengan cepat yang kemudian mendapat protes dari Akabane junior dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukan perempuan. Apa urusannya coba?

"Nagisa-kun, rambutmu itu bagus, jangan diikat dengan sembarang karet." satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut berbahan statis berwarna biru. "Ini akan cocok untuk rambutmu yang menawan ini!"

Dengan berbinar, Nagisa menurut saat Hara mulai menjamah aset terindahnya. Menyisi—tunggu, Hara membawa sisir? Nagisa rasa gadis itu bukan tipe yang suka berdandan. Membuang pemikiran itu, Nagisa kembali merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu. Jadi ingat Ibu..

"Ponytail?" tanyanya sembari memegang karya Hara. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dengan senyum lebar yang merekah.

"Karna aku yang mengikat rambutmu, jadi kau harus mengikat rambutmu seperti aku." Nagisa mengangguk paham, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan amat sangat senang. "Jangan lupa untuk memberi tahu Kayano agar memiliki ikat rambut seperti itu juga ya!" sekali lagi, Nagisa mengangguk.

"Apa aku cocok seperti ini?" tanyanya pada kedua makhluk lain di ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau jadi semakin manis." dan Karma tidak membatah ucapan Hara itu. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celana kemudian diam-diam memotret wajah polos Nagiaa yang masih asik memegang ujung rambutnya yang terikat.

Duh, nak.. Kamu bilang kamu cowo tulen. Tapi kok...

Iseng, Karma memutuskan mengirim foto itu pada grup chat kelasnya sebelum Nagisa menyadari bahwa diam-diam Karma memotretnya.

 **Tamad**.

Hallo~ /lambaitangan/ Saya Author baru di ffn. Dari dulu pengen jadi Author di sini tapi baru kesampean :'u Sebelumnya jadi Author di dunia oren, tapi lagi vakum grgr media buat lanjut cerita lenyap dari pandangan— Ini juga ngetik boleh ngembat(?) hp emak /nak

Semoga tadi kalian terhibur dengan kehancuran ff buatan saya):

Baibai

 **Omake**

Ingatkan Nagisa untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Karma untuk beberapa hal. Kesabarannya dibuat melayang oleh setan merah itu hari ini. Bahkan Sugino dan Kayano masuk dalam tim Karma.

"KARMA SIYALAN! BIADAB! SETAN! IBLIS!"

Seharian itu Nagisa menggerai rambutnya karna sebal teman-temannya terus menggoda model rambutnya.

 **Beneran tamad.**


End file.
